drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Marita Zhareen Cedras
For Use In: Pre-main timeline RPs, character was captured at Dumai's Wells. Name: Marita Zhareen Cedras (NSW) Age: 78 Nationality: Arafellin Warder: Jaem Berral (NPC) (28 years old, studies Path of Water) Physical attributes: Marita is a bony and short woman with piercing, tilted black eyes and prematurely grey hair. Her hair, once glossy and black, is now more silver than grey, and as a result doesn’t make her look quite as old as it might have. Marita is a rather pretty woman, but her looks are best described as unusual. Her eyebrows are still a striking black and arched dramatically. Her eyelashes are thick and dark. All these features contribute to Marita’s generally striking and serious demeanor. Personality: Marita’s personality is calm and serene, though novices and Accepted, and even some of the newly raised sisters, fear her to look at her. In spite of the fact that she never smiles, and takes everything extremely seriously, she is a highly patient, understanding, compassionate and cooperative woman. She approaches each day as if the weight of the world is on her shoulders and she does not mind at all. She does believe that her responsibility as a Grey sister is immense, and is determined to handle it as best she can. She is full of quiet but fierce pride in her Ajah, believing that the Grey is the Ajah which most effectively aids the other Ajahs in their quests. She sees the Greys as the caretakers of the Tower and the world. She also sees all Ajahs as important in the fight against the Shadow. It is simply that she thinks every other Ajah would collapse in ruins without the Grey. = Character history = Marita left her native Arafel at the age of 13 to travel around with her family on a pilgrimage of sorts. Her parents had developed a fervent and at times frightening appreciation of the Creator, and were filled with the sudden desire to see his world in all its glory with their own eyes. They wandered as far as Tar Valon soaking in every detail they saw, and it was in this city that Marita was noticed by a passing Aes Sedai, and tested on the spot. She was found to have the potential to become Aes Sedai, and to her dismay her parents didn’t even argue for a split second with the Aes Sedai. Marita felt as if her parents left her in Tar Valon without a care in the world, yet after the initial sadness wore off, she came to forgive them, perceiving in them a sort of folly that was not uncommon in humankind. Marita was all about seeking and maintaining harmony, and her first lesson in life was to harmonize her inner self. Marita was always destined for the Grey, and everybody knew it. She made no secret of her aspirations, and was marked for her future Ajah even as a novice who had been in the Tower seven months. Some wondered if she would ever show signs of belonging to a different Ajah, since it was so early to judge, but nobody could imagine what other Ajah might suit her, and in the end their initial assumptions were shown to be correct. Today she is one of the most balanced and content women in the Tower, and has spent much of her life trying to bring others into a similar kind of balance. She is a friend to anyone who wishes her to be, although it is not in her nature to let her affections show in excess on the outside. It is more in her words, which are given out freely to those who ask for them, than in her gestures and actions that she shows her concern. Marita is a rather young sister, but is rather fond of tradition. More than just fond, in fact: she believes that the preservation of Tower tradition and upholding of its ancient and powerful law is something all sisters should consider a priority. Hence she is not at all happy with the recent changes to the law regarding male channelers. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Gray Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios